Disguise
by Fuyu Kitsune
Summary: yyhxover! SerenaKurama! Sailor Moon has always been known as the klutz, crybaby, and etc. But what if all this is just a lie? Why is she lying? She transfers to Kurama's school, were she is letting more of the real her shine. Things are taking twists, fri
1. New Help

Hi, I decided to write a Yu Yu Hakusho and Sailor Moon crossover, and I hope you enjoy it! I'm  
  
a big fan of Serena!  
  
WARNING: Rini, Ray, and Kuwabara fans stay away. I don't like the three, a lot. So if your  
  
going to flame me because I am bashing them, I'm telling you to save your breath. I'm not  
  
changing it. I don't hate Darien or anything like that, but he's going to be a big jerk here!  
  
IMPORTANT: This takes place right before the outer sailor scouts make an appearance (sailor  
  
moon), and before the dark tournament (yu yu hakusho). Also, I will be using their English  
  
names, because I am more familiar and comfortable with them (sailor moon). Also, I haven't  
  
watched Sailor Moon in a long time! I need serious help!  
  
***  
  
New Help  
  
  
  
"Yikes! I'm late, why didn't anyone wake me up!?" yelled a young girl, as she stormed  
  
across the room, and out the door.  
  
"She forgot her lunch again." commented her mother, as she sighed. "When will she ever  
  
grow up?"   
  
"I'm so late." the girl murmured to herself, as she sped full speed to school.   
  
***  
  
"Serena, your late." yelled Mrs. H. "Detention, and I need to speak to you too." Serena  
  
grumbled and slumped into her chair next to Molly, her best friend.   
  
"Late again, huh?" asked Molly, as she smiled. Serena decided not to answer her, as Mrs.  
  
H. began her lectures. Halfway through, Serena had fallen asleep, and was snoring loudly. Mrs.  
  
H. slammed her book on Serena's desk.   
  
"Wh-what?" asked Serena as she rubbed her eyes. Mrs. H. pointer her finger to the door,  
  
as Serena walked out.   
  
***  
  
"Serena, this can't go on anymore." stated Mrs. H. firmly after school. "Don't even bother  
  
coming tomorrow." With that, Mrs. H. left.  
  
Serena paled, as she slowly trudged home. "I'm home." called Serena, trying to sound  
  
cheerful. "Mom, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it, honey?" asked Serena's mom.  
  
"I'm expelled." muttered Serena, knowing her mother would explode and second.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Serena's mother. "Now we'll have to find you a new school!"  
  
"Not that I mind. That way, it'll actually be easier on me." murmured Serena to herself, as  
  
she smiled.   
  
"What was that?" asked her mother angrily.  
  
"Nothing." replied Serena.  
  
"Fine, you'll attend Tokyo High in a few days. I also better see good grades, or your  
  
grounded for the rest of your life." warned her mother.  
  
"You can count on that!" stated Serena happily, as she skipped outside and toward the  
  
arcade. In the middle of her game, her communicator started ringing. "What?" asked Serena, as  
  
she continued with her game.  
  
"There's a youma attack." yelled Ray angrily. " Get your lazy ass here this second!"  
  
"No!" cried Serena, as she banged her fist. "I lost!"  
  
"Serena!" yelled Luna. "Get moving!"  
  
"Fine, fine." stated Serena, as she ran outside and into an ally way. "Moon Cosmic  
  
Power!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
"BOTAN!?" yelled a worried toddler, as he sucked on his pacifier. "I need Yusuke and  
  
the others this second."  
  
"Got it." replied Botan, seeing the urgent look at Koenma's face. Not long later, the three  
  
members were there.  
  
"What is he doing here?" asked Hiei, pointing to Kuwabara. "He's not part of the team, is  
  
he?"  
  
"No." replied Koenma, "but we need all the help we can get. Now down to  
  
business...Yusuke, pay attention!"  
  
"Fine, fine, but I don't see why I have to take orders from a toddler." retorted Yusuke.  
  
"I'm not a toddler!" yelled Koenma, and quickly became serious again. "Youma attacks  
  
have become very frequent. It's getting out of hand."  
  
"Youmas? There never was that much." interrupted Kuwabara.  
  
"Please don't interrupt." stated Kurama, as he motioned for Koenma to continue.   
  
"As I was saying, they are sucking the human energy, and trying to take over the world."  
  
continued Koenma.  
  
"Don't they all do?" interrupted Yusuke this time. Then he shut his mouth.  
  
"Usually some female warriors take them out, but recently, the youmas are getting  
  
stronger. I want your four to help them." finished Koenma.  
  
"Females?" asked Kuwabara, as he got a dreamy look.   
  
"Idiot." snickered Hiei, as he left in a blur. Kurama followed suit, after nodding he head.   
  
***  
  
"Sorry guys." apologized Serena, as she barely dodged an attack, and started screaming.  
  
"Shut up, and help!" yelled Ray angrily, as she let lose her fire. Serena hung back, as she  
  
watched her friends fight. Serena didn't help much, as she tried to run from all the attacks.   
  
"Help!" screamed Serena, as a attack nearly blasted her head off.   
  
"Ah!" screamed Sailor Venus, as an attack went straight for her heart. Everyone was to  
  
busy to be able to help, and couldn't pay much attention. Serena took off her tiara, and balanced  
  
it in her hand, and quickly kicked her youma into a tree, and blocked off the youma attacking  
  
Venus with her tiara.   
  
As soon as Venus turned to Serena, she fell on her butt. "Help!" yelled Serena loudly.   
  
***  
  
"She's a good actor." commented Hiei to his fox friend.  
  
"Your right about that." agreed Kurama. "They seem to be doing okay. And that girl that  
  
just used the tiara should be able to handle this."  
  
"Your right." replied Hiei, as he left.  
  
"Wait, shrimp, we have to help!" yelled Kuwabara, as pit flew everywhere. Kurama  
  
quickly took out a handkerchief, and blocked his face.   
  
"They don't need it." replied Kurama from behind the handkerchief. "It's over."  
  
"How?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"It's that girl." stated Kurama pointing to Serena.  
  
"The weak one?" asked Kuwabara disbelievingly.  
  
"She's not weak." added Kurama. "She's acting weak. Reasons are unknown." Kuwabara  
  
scratched his head, and just stared.   
  
***  
  
So, how was it? Please no stupid, pointless flames! Helpful criticism or flames with good reasons  
  
are accepted. 


	2. Return of Rini

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho.

Return of Rini

Serena quickly changed back to her school uniform, and quickly ran home. "Mom, I'm

home!" cried Serena loudly.

"Oh, Serena, your cousin Rini is here to visit." informed Mrs. Tsukino.

"WHAT?!" screamed Serena, as Rini's head popped out from behind. "What are you

doing here, brat?"

"Serena!" scolded Mrs. Tsukino. "You will be nice to your cousin."

"Argh!" grumbled Serena, as she stomped upstairs. "This stinks!"

Next Day

"Serena, wake up!" yelled Luna, as she bit down hard on Serena's hand. "This is your

first day of school!"

"Ah!" yelled Serena, as she jumped out of bed. "I still have an hour!"

"Get going!" yelled Luna. "Or I'll bite your hand off!" With that, Serena quickly dressed,

and hopped out of the house.

"Wow, Serena's actually up early." commented Sammy, as he took a bite of his toast.

"Yep, meatball head up early is definitely a fluke." added Rini. "Let's go mess up her

room." she murmured to Sammy.

"Sounds good." replied Sammy, as the two sneaked upstairs, and demolished many

things.

I huffed, as I entered my new school. I straightened myself and walked in calmly. I

knocked on the principal's office, and walked in. "Ah, you must be Serena Tsukino." called the

principal.

"Yes." replied Serena calmly, holding herself gracefully. (Big change there! it'll be

explained in later chapters.)

"Well, I have chosen my top student to show you around for the week." continued the

principal, as Serena nodded her head. At that, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" called the principal, as a young man with beautiful red hair, and dazzling

emerald green eyes. "This,..." the principal introduced, "is Shuichi Minamino. And this is Serena

Tsukino."

"Nice to meet you." came the calm, smooth voice of Shuichi, as he shook Serena's hand.

Serena blushed at the contact, but quickly brushed it aside. "Come on, let's get to class."

"Okay." replied Serena, as they walked out of the principal's office, and into their home

room.

Kurama's POV

She looks familiar. Where have I smelled that scent before. She carry's herself with much

grace and pride, as if she was royalty. I blinked and blushed, when Serena caught me staring. She

smiled a warm smile, as she returned her attention back to the teacher.

"Finally history's over!" sighed Serena, as Kurama walked towards her.

"Sorry." apologized Kurama.

"What for?" asked Serena innocently, as she flashed him another warm smile.

"For staring." replied Kurama.

"Oh that, it's nothing." replied Serena, "Let's get some fresh air."

"Okay." replied Kurama, as the two walked out side by side. The girls shot Serena jealous

and angry glares.

After School

"That went well." murmured Serena to herself, when she looked up to find Rini clinging

to Darien's arm. "Here we go again." murmured Serena to herself, as she took a deep breath and

yelled. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?!"

"Serena, she's only a kid." replied Darien a bit annoyed.

"Yea," added Rini. "Darien is my boyfriend now!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" yelled Serena angrily.

"Serena, please be reasonable." stated Darien, "Come on Rini, let's get you an ice-

cream."

"How dare they! Darien is mine!" argued Serena, until Darien and Rini disappeared from

sight. Serena sighed to herself, and closed her eyes. "I really can't keep up with this."

"Keep up with what?" asked Kurama, as he walked up to Serena.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" asked Serena calmly, with a bright smile.

"I just saw you here by yourself. Wanna go to the park?" asked Kurama.

"Shuichi, that sounds great." replied Serena, as they walked toward the park, getting

many comments from people along the way.

"What a young couple." said a women.

"Remember when we use to be like that?" asked an old lady.

"They're such a good fit." commented another couple.

"Young love. Treasure it." advised an old man. Serena and Kurama were both turning

beat red.

Serena's POV

This is so embarrassing! Why can't Darien and I spend time like this? Oh, do I hate Rini!

What does Darien see in her anyway! "Serena?" called Shuichi, as he touched me lightly on the

shoulder.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked. Can't believe I didn't notice he was talking to me. But Darien,

why is he avoiding me?

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Shuichi, as I snapped myself out of my jealous thoughts. Wow!

It is beautiful. The pond glistened in the sunlight, as I enjoyed the soft breeze. I glanced at

Shuichi, who looked inhuman standing near the pond.

I felt an electric wave zap through me. Youma! "Um, I gotta go." I excused myself, and

quickly ran into a deserted area and transformed.

"Kurama!" called Botan, as she appeared out of thin air. "Sorry to interrupt your date, but

a youma is on the lose. Hey, where is your date?"

"She left a while ago, and she isn't my date. We're just friends." replied Kurama, trying

to sound calm.

"Who cares, fox." came the voice of Hiei. "Let's just get our job over with."

"I agree." replied Kurama, as they ran toward the direction of the youma as well.


End file.
